Chances
by Cobriss Kosentai
Summary: Ch. 14 here!Serena runs into Snape in the streets of Dublin. Something about the small girl tugs at his heart wow...lol and he adopts her.She later has to leave. Be
1. Prologue

Hey ppl! This is my first crossover so...please be nice. I dunno how I came up w/ this, it just kinda came to me.  
  
Summary: What if Serena was found and by Prof. Snape in Ireland when she was 9 yrs. old? And she somehow worms her way into his heart, becoming his only soft spot, and he adopts her? Later, Pluto comes to her, telling her that she has to go to Japan, become a warrior and protect the world. She's gone for a few years, but then goes to Hogwarts for the 5th year, and reunites with her father. But, there is something horribly wrong going on, and Serena must call the scouts to England to help her.   
  
Hopefully the story is better than my summary. ^_^ PLEASE R&R!!  
  
Prologue  
  
There was only the sound of rain falling from the night sky. Everything seemed calm, just another normal day. But the calm was broken by a small girl running throught the streets of Dublin.   
Her hat had come off long ago and her long blonde hair was matted down. Her clothes stuck to her and made it hard to run. Her lungs were burning and her legs were getting weaker, but she didn't want to stop running. She had to get away.  
The girl didn't see the dark figure ahead of her, and ran into him. She fell back and looked up at the man she had run into. Her eyes were filled with fear, afraid that it was a police officer. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run again, but he grabbed her.  
"Please don't take me back," she whimpered.  
"Take you back where?" The man asked gruffly.  
She looked up, he didn't look like an officer. He had shoulder-length black hair and dark eyes, he was pale, a little scary looking in her 9-year-old mind, but definately not an officer.  
"The orphanage," she spoke softly.   
Her knee-length golden hair was matted to her body and her blue eyes were pleading him. There was something about her that tugged at his heart, and he didn't know why.   
"Why don't you want to go back?"  
"I can't say...they..." She trailed off.  
"They what? I won't take you back, I promise."  
"They...they beat me and all the other kids. If we do something wrong they'll hurt us. If they find me, they'll hurt me real bloody badly for running away."  
"I won't make you go back. They won't hurt you. Here, come with me."  
Even though she was young, she had made it a point not to trust strangers, but she trusted this man. She was always able to tell the difference between the nice people and the people that would hurt her. This man seemed ok, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, so she took his hand.  
He had taken the closest to a vacation from everything that he would ever be willing to take. He had only been to Ireland once before, and it had been in a beautiful part of Dublin. He had never known about the streets and parts of Dublin that were considered the 'mean parts.' Placces that were dirty and full of wicked people. He had been wandering when he came to one of those parts, and now he was taking this small girl out of it.  
At his hotel he gave her a shirt to wear in place of her wet clothes and told her to go get cleaned up. She came out of the shower a while later,wearing the shirt he had given her. She was nearly tripping over the shirt, but she managed to walk without falling. He had a small trundle bed brought up and he tucked her into it.  
"What's your name?" the small girl asked. Her hair was spread out around her, and he noticed the silver highlights that were in her hair. She looked like a little angel.  
"Snape. What about you?"  
"Serenity...but call me Fianna, most of my friends do."  
"Why?"  
"It's my middle name," she yawned. Before she closed her eyes to sleep she asked, "Could you adopt me?"  
He was shocked at the thought of taking in a child, of raising a child. But, there was something about this small girl that wouldn't let him leave her to live a life without a parent.  
"Sure," he whispered.  
He didn't know how, but he had barely met this small girl and she had already changed his life. He didn't even know how much she would end up changing his life.  
  
Well, that's it so far...what do u think? Bad? Good? Whatever....lol. Please r&r!   
  
^_~  
Serenity 


	2. Chapter 1

Sere: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update!!! T_T *apologizes repeatedly*

Ladon: Sorry about her. She's been a little...off lately.

Sere: hehehe...my black and silver guardian dragon! Isn't he cute!?!!

Ladon: Once again, sorry. Sere does not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

Sere: Nope! I'm just borrowing some of the characters and places, but the plot is my own. Hehe ^^ OH YEAH!! I'll probably make this a Serena/Draco story cuz that's my favorite pairing. I have no idea if I'm gonna put the other girls with anyone or not. Now...ON WITH THE STORY!!

Ladon: -_-;; She'll be ok....eventually. Just a warning, the beginning MAY not make the most sense, but it will later in the chapter.

Chapter 1

  
  


A princess stood in a beautiful garden looking as if she was waiting for someone. Her long ankle length silver hair was down and blowing in the wind, a crescent moon glimmered on her forehead. In place of the moon hanging in the sky, there was Earth.

Suddenly a cry rang out and she quickly looked in that direction. She began running toward a beautiful silvery-white palace. Flames began erupting all around and screams were heard from every direction. 

  
  


Monsters began appearing and she could see them attacking people and soldiers were fighting back. A group of girls in skirts were fighting as well, mainly using elemental magic.

A woman with fiery red hair and menacing eyes looked at the princess and laughed evilly. The woman said something to the princess but Serena couldn't make out what it was. 

The woman blasted some sort of magical energy at the princess, but the princess was pushed out of the way. When she looked, the princess saw a man's body lying on the ground. Crystalline tears coursed down her pale cheeks and she ran to his side.

He whispered something to the princess before dying in her arms. As the princess wept over his body, the evil woman released more energy at her. The princess turned to see the blood red energy coming toward her...

  
  


A ten-year-old Serena shot up in bed, suppressing a scream. 

'What was that?' She thought frantically. Her blonde, silver-streaked hair was matted down and her blue-silver eyes were wide.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, and needing to be up anyway, she climbed out of bed and went down the stairs to get some breakfast.

"Morning, Daddy," Serena croaked out then cleared her throat.

"Good morning," Snape answered with a brief, small smile toward the small girl.

Serena played more with her pancakes then she ate them. She couldn't get that dream out of her mind. She'd been having several dreams, but none as bad as that. The guy was in almost all of them, but she could never really see his face, and the last dream was no exception.

"What's wrong, Serena?"

"Huh?" Serena looked up.

"You're not eating...what's wrong?"

  
  


"Nothing...just another dream."

  
  


Before he could say anything, a dark purple glow filled the room. Snape and Serena jumped out of their chairs and faced the source of the glow. When it faded, there was a woman with long greenish-black hair and magenta eyes, wearing a "sailor" uniform with a short skirt. An image of the outfits the girls fighting in her dream were wearing flitted through Serena's mind. 

"Hello, princess," the woman said in a soft voice.

"Princess? What are you talking about?" Serena asked, her Irish accent becoming heavier, the only thing giving away the amount of emotions she felt. 

"You, of course. You do not remember, but I will give you your memories back."

"I remember just fine, and I know that I am no princess."

"Not in this life you're not, but you were a princess in a previous one. I will give you your memories back." She looked at Snape, "You may want to hold your daughter, the memories will overload her mind and she will probably fall if not held up."

As a silvery glow began to surround Serena, Snape did what was suggested to him.

Memories began flooding the girl's mind and her body went limp. She recognized many of the images from her dreams and suddenly knew why they seemed so familiar. But she was still unable to see the man's face.

  
  


When the images stopped she slowly opened her eyes, "Pluto?"

The woman nodded. "Princess, I am very sorry, but you must come with me."

"Why? I don't want to leave!"

  
  


"You're needed in another place in order to protect the world. You need much training before then though. Also, you will be able to visit."

"What do I need training for?"

  
  


"You're going to become a Sailor Scout. You have never been one before, so you have never gotten the training to use magic to fight, so that knowledge will not come back to you, unlike with the other scouts. You need to be trained how to use them."

  
  


Serena looked up at the man that had taken her in and had become her father. 

"If you feel that you have an obligation to go, I won't stop you," Snape said.

  
  


Serena jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.

  
  


"I love you, Dad. I'll visit every chance I get, I promise."

  
  


Snape still couldn't figure out how this little girl had wormed her way into his heart ever since he first met her, and he felt as if she was his real daughter, not as if she was adopted.

  
  


"Stay safe little one."

  
  


"I'll try. Do I need to pack anything?" Serena asked, looking at Pluto.

  
  


"No, things will be provided for you."

Serena said bye again to Snape and grabbed the hand that Pluto offered. The purple glow filled the room once again. When it faded they were gone and Snape was once again...alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sere: T_T I know that was sad!! But I can't help the truth! Snape IS OOC in this, well, mainly around Serena ^^ and Serena is OOC as well, but she lived a different life than that of the one in the manga/anime. Also, I know that Snape's first name is Severus, but I like Snape better. ^^ I'll try to be better about updating faster!!

  
  


Ladon: I'll make sure she tries. Good day/night to everyone. 

  
  


Sere: Ja! ^^v


	3. Chapter 2

Sere: 'Ello everyone!! Once again I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated! Ladon was bad and he didn't really make sure I'd try to update faster. Shame on him, lol. 

  
  


Ladon: Feh, I did try, but you never listen to me any ways.

  
  


Sere: Well...any ways...new topic! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I'm wondering....if I oughtta put the rest of the scouts into Hogwarts later on...and if so if I should pair any of them up with anyone. If anyone could help me with that I'd love it! Sank you!

  
  


Answer/Comments to few:

  
  


Aroura: Yeah, I thought it'd be cool to do that...the idea scares one of my friends though, lol. Thank you! ^-^

  
  


Silverpaws the silver Nukachu: Wow...I never thought about that, but it's true o.O lol.

  
  


Chapter 2 (Finally!! ^^)

  
  


A 13 year old Serena fell to a sitting position, sweating and thankful for the break. She had been training for a couple of years in martial arts (which she already knew how to do a little of) as well as in magic skills. As the training continued, it got harder and harder to do so she was always improving. As soon as something got easy for her and she didn't break much of a sweat doing it, they moved on to something harder. 

She grabbed her water bottle and drank over half of it in, it almost seemed, less than a second.

"Good job, Serena," Pluto/Trista said to the girl.

Serena just looked at the older woman before lying on her back and closing her eyes. 

"Are we done for the day?" Serena asked.

"Almost. We need to work on channeling magic from another source some more. You're able to channel it from yourself very well, but you need improvement with this."

"Ok...can we wait about ten minutes first? I want a nap," Serena said smiling.

  
  


"No, we can wait about two minutes and then we start again."

"Fine, fine." 

  
  


Serena stayed lying down for the two minutes and then forced herself to get up.

She worked on channeling magic from the Earth as well as other sources with magic in them, and to find the other sources she had to use magic to "see" the magical energy in them. 

  
  


"All right, good job. Let's go so you can get some sleep, it's getting late," Trista said.

  
  


They went to a very nice apartment. There was a black leather couch in the living room along with a rocking chair and a plush reclining chair. A table sat in front of the couch and a t.v. farther in front of that. Serena dragged her feet to her bedroom. It was decorated in black and silver, with a small canopy bed in the middle of the room. The covers were black with silver crescent moons on them, which was the same as the fabric of the canopy. 

She changed for bed and crawled into bed and went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Trista looked at the small girl that was sleeping. Serena missed her adoptive father, even though she visited him almost every other day, she could never stay too long. Serena pretty much had the apartment to herself, but Trista made sure to watch over her from the time gates to make sure that she didn't get herself into too much trouble.

  
  


Trista felt bad about taking Serena away from her home, but she knew that there was a destiny to be fulfilled. When Serena turned 16 though, she could do what she wished, and Trista wouldn't stop her. She wanted her to live her life to the fullest, and she felt that at 16, she should be able to make her own decisions with what to do. At that thought, Trista transformed, and went back to her duty of guarding the time gates, but kept a watchful eye on the young girl.

  
  


~*~1 year later~*~

  
  


Serena was visiting her dad and informing him about things that were going on, the battles, friends, school, and anything that she could think of. They both wanted to stay in touch, and know what was going on with the other's life so that they could feel as if they were a regular, or as regular as they could get, family. 

  
  


Snape was teaching at Hogwarts, and that's where Serena visited him at. The only one that knew of her, though, was Dumbledore, the headmaster who seemed to know everything anyway. They didn't think that it would be the best of ideas to allow the entire school to know of her yet.

"I have to go meet with the girls, but I'll visit tomorrow. Bye dad," Serena said, hugging Snape.

"Bye, Rena," Snape said, hugging his daughter back.

  
  


Serena transported herself to the temple of one of her best friends, Rei. She ran inside and in there were four girls sitting around. An intelligent looking girl with short blue hair and ocean blue eyes, an almost dark beauty with long black hair that reached her waist and dark violet eyes. A strong girl with long chestnut hair pulled into a high ponytail and emerald eyes, and a happy-go-lucky girl with waist-length wheat colored hair and sky blue eyes. 

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Serena apologized, stumbling into the room.

  
  


"Detention again? Seriously, Meatball Head, can't you at least try to be better about things so that we might be able to start a meeting on time?" Rei asked.

  
  


"Why are you always so mean to me? I said I was sorry, jeez. Really pyro," Serena shot back. She, unfortunately, had to act completely opposite of her personality. Trista felt that it would be best to see if the scouts would still have a loyalty to the princess no matter what she acted like. So far, they all seemed to have mixed feelings about the seemingly ditzy girl being their leader. They knew that she was a good leader after the fight with Beryl, but they wished she'd take things more seriously.

  
  


"How about we start this meeting without having to listen to an argument for an hour?" Lita, the chestnut haired girl, suggested.

  
  


Serena plopped down between Mina and Rei and said, "Well, there hasn't been any monsters in a while. I don't see the point of these meeting until there really is an attack. I mean, maybe these new ones finally gave up."

"Serena, you know we need these in case Rei feels anything negative, or has any visions about something. Plus, you know, or should know, that they wouldn't give up, this new threat seems adamant about taking over Earth," Luna admonished. 

  
  


Serena definitely knew this, and she hated making herself look like a fool by asking. She could also feel any negative energy that would occur, she had some psychic abilities, but once again, she could not show that part of her.

  
  


"Plus, don't you want to figure out how to get Darien to remember you?" Mina exclaimed, loving anything that has to do with love, being the guardian of it.

  
  


Serena sighed, and put her head on crossed arms. She had mixed feelings about Darien, she liked him...but she wasn't sure how much she actually loved him, despite the past. They were different people than what they used to be.

Rei, having misinterpreted Serena snapped, "How about you stop daydreaming about the guy and pay attention. I feel that something is going to happen soon. When, I don't know, but they're going to make a move."

  
  


The meeting continued, with Serena half listening to what was being said. She knew all that they were saying, having discussed things with Trista. When the meeting finally ended, Serena, Lita, and Mina all went to the arcade to hang out for a while. 

  
  


(A.N. I'm going to skip over a lot at various times, as in the main battles and most of the things that are in the show, since many already know everything anyway. Sorry if some don't like it, but I'm just trying to make this more interesting and not as long.) 

  
  


~*~4 months later~*~

  
  


It was Serena's birthday, one year closer to her taking control of her destiny. They had gone through two more enemies after Beryl, Ann and Alan aliens that really weren't as bad as they had acted, and the negamoon family. Darien had broken up with Serena during the latter, and she had to pretend to be more devastated than what she really was. She had a feeling that Darien felt the same way she did...unsure about it all. 

  
  


She wanted to "be by herself" on her birthday, but really wanted to go visit her father. The girls and Darien had thrown her a short party before Serena left. She spent the rest of the time with Snape, and he gave her presents and had a cake for her as well. 

  
  


During that time the girls were discussing their leader and princess.

  
  


"I'm not saying that she's evil or that she's not the princess, I'm just saying that she doesn't completely seem to be who she makes herself out to be," Rei mused.

"There are times that it seems that way. As if she's trying to keep us from knowing about her," Amy agreed.

  
  


"You ok Darien?" Lita asked the silent man sitting not far from the girls.

  
  


"Yeah. I have to go." Darien lied and left the temple. He agreed with Rei and Amy, Serena seemed to be more than she made herself out to be. He also had mixed feelings about the silver haired girl. He felt that he could possibly love her, but he didn't at that time. He didn't know how much he actually agreed with trying to continue where they left off when the Silver Millennium had been destroyed.

  
  


He wasn't sure about much of anything. Including Serena, and if he really did love her as much as Prince Endymion had loved Princess Serenity.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sere: Uh...well, the chapter is done. I made it longer since it's been so long since I've updated. I'm not sure how good this chapter actually was though...I don't know if I like it. lol Oh, well. Tell me what you think! ^-^

  
  


Ladon: Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter. Comments on how to improve it would be appreciated. Thank you. Good day.

  
  


Sere: Bye everyone! ^^v 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Sere: Wow...it actually hasn't taken me horrendously long to update... o.O lol

  
  


Ladon: Don't use big words, Ser, it doesn't become you.

  
  


Sere: *Sticks tongue out* ANYway...here is the new chapter! I probably won't have all the scouts at Hogwarts...only one of them, you'll figure out who later! ^_~ Now, as for couples...well, I personally prefer Draco/Serena, but I'll take other people's comments and recommendations into consideration. If more people want Harry/Sere, I MIGHT just change it, lol. Ok, anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! ^-^

  
  


Answers/Comments:

  
  


Silverpaws the silver Nukachu: Thanks! *^_^* Aww...that's cute...I've never seen a silver Pikachu before, that's awesome. Hi Starlit! ^-^

  
  


Eternal Cosmos: 1. Very very very soon. lol 2. I might...it depends, I don't prefer that couple, but I may make it that if enough people want I suppose. 3. Yes, she'll be a 6th year. 4. She just might....hehe *evil smile* .....^^;; 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 3

Serena was finally sixteen, but she hadn't been able to leave because of Galaxia. But, that battle was over now. A few stray monsters appeared every so often, some stronger than others but they were really very minor. Serena was slowly getting frustrated by still acting like she couldn't fight very well, and still slightly ditzy...plus, she hadn't been able to tell her friends she was Irish, so she had learned to hide her accent. Thankfully, though, she was allowed to lose acting like a klutz. 

She was getting ready to leave. She would leave a couple of weeks later, sure that her friends would be able to handle these monsters. 

As she was thinking about what it would be like attending Hogwarts and being able to spend actual time with her father and a family, a beeping sound filled the air. 

She gritted her teeth muttering, "Bloody hell," as she pushed a button on her watch. "Where?" She asked simply.

"Warehouse by the docks," answered Jupiter from the screen on her watch.

"That's new. I'm on my way."

"Why me?" She sighed before transforming.

She got to the warehouse, and after a while of fighting, and Serena making herself look like she was having more trouble than she really was, her frustration finally got the better of her.

"Damn it all to bloody hell. Screw this," Serena growled. A silver glow surrounded her and she shot a laser-like beam of silver energy at the monster, destroying it immediately.

The four Inner Scouts (the only ones there) looked at their supposedly ditzy leader as if she had just grown ten heads, five tails, and two sets of demon wings.

"What?" She asked.

"Um...wha--" Rei/Mars looked extremely confused. 

"Oh, that," Serena gave a short laugh. "There's a lot all of you don't know about me."

"We've known you for a couple years now, Serena. I think we know a good deal about you," Amy stated.

"Bloody Hell, Ames, you're supposed to be the smart one," Serena groaned, switching from Japanese to English, her Irish accent becoming really prominent. ((A.N. See why it's PG13? She kinda cusses a lot...^-^;;;)) 

"You're Irish!" Mina exclaimed, also in English. ((A.N. Remember, she's from England in both the anime and cartoon, so 1. She knows English very, very well, and 2. She most likely has an English accent, lol.)) 

"Aye."

"Please switch back to Japanese, my English is still a little sketchy," Rei requested impatiently.

"All right," Serena said as she switched back. "We should probably de-transform or something also," she allowed her accent to come through now. 

The group went back to normal and Amy, Mina, Lita, and Rei turned to Serena for answers to their unspoken questions.

Serena explained about getting adopted and then how Pluto/Trista took her to train. Also, about how when they thought she was in detention, she was really visiting her dad.

They all sat down somewhere as Serena told them this.

Mina, with her elbows on her knees and her chin propped on her hands, asked, "How did you end up in the orphanage? If you don't mind the question." 

Sorrow filled Serena's silver-blue eyes and she smiled sadly.

"My parents had been great. I'll tell you this before I tell you the story of how I got to be in the orphanage. They started to train me in martial arts when I was three, mainly getting it into my mind how to get into the right frame of mind and also some of the extremely basic moves. They taught me basic things until I was five. 

"When I was five, a guy broke into our house. When my parents tried to stop him, he shot them both, right in their chests. Seeing someone get shot is one of the most gruesome things...anyway. The guy took a lot a valuables and ran off. Me being only five, I had no idea what to do, all I could do was hold each of their hands. I watched as they died, as it got harder and harder for them to speak. They said how they loved me...and my brother...and that they would always be there no matter what before they died. Their eyes were the first things that died...the light just completely faded from them.

"Both my twin brother, Trevor, and I were sent to the orphanage, we didn't know of any more relatives, and we found out later that our parents had both, actually, been disowned and our relatives wanted nothing to do with us. Trevor was adopted by a family with the last name...oh, what was it? Oh yeah! Jarkens. I'm happy that he was able to get away from that place. The people in the orphanage were really abusive. But they made sure not to hit us anywhere that would show outside our clothes. Sometimes they beat us so badly that we were passed out anywhere from a day, to a week. They hardly ever fed us also. Most of us tried to stay...live...on the streets as much as possible, and awful as they were, they were better than the orphanage. We had more of a chance of getting food...granted we had to steal it, but at "home" there was no possible way to steal food, it was locked, and might as well have been guarded with as many people were around it every day. My closest friends were guys, and the closest of all were three of them, Gabe, Josh, and Jory. I visit them rarely now though...actually the last I visited them was when I was thirteen.

"So, anyway, that's basically my sap story. My shit childhood, sounds lovely doesn't it? I'm just thankful that I was finally able to get adopted when I was nine, he really saved me."

All the girls gathered there that had just heard Serena's story were trying not to cry. They never knew what their friend went through, never really took the time to ask her about her life, only complained to her about theirs. The only person there that could come close to understanding was Lita, but she had actually managed to avoid going to an orphanage.

"Just..." Serena began, "don't pity me. I won't stand for it. It's getting late, all of us should start home."

Wordlessly, the girls all hug Serena tightly before leaving. 

As soon as they all left Serena softly called out, "You know, you can come out Darien. You could've come out a long time ago."

Darien walked out of the shadows looking slightly sheepish, but also sad for what he had just heard. It seems that their childhoods were fairly similar, except that he was never adopted. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, this silver haired angel who looked so innocent and full of life had lived a nice life as a child. But, it seemed as if he was wrong...and he was saddened by that. Although he had come to the conclusion that he didn't love her in a romantic sense, he loved her as an extremely close friend, maybe even a sister...a person that he could act as if was family.

"Don't be sad. Your life wasn't so different from mine, you should understand..."

"I do understand. I'm just sad that someone like you had to go through that. You're a wonderful person," Darien spoke softly.

"So are you, Darien. But, I do want to talk about something. I'm leaving in two weeks," Darien's eyes widened slightly at this, "and I would hate to leave with this on my mind. And, I'm very sure that you feel the same way I do. I love you...but...not like the love we shared in the past. That was the past, we were different people...plus, I don't think we really loved each other romantically then. I think that we had just never been in love, and mis-interpreted how we actually felt." 

"Yeah, I thought the same. I think we were just thrilled with the idea of being in love with someone. But, that doesn't bother me...what bothers me is you saying you're leaving. Where're you going? And...why? Plus, why didn't you tell the girls."

"I'm going to England, to live with my dad, I haven't actually been able to spend real time with him, and I want to be like a real family. I haven't told the girls yet, because I don't want them to flip out that they'll have to fight on their own...even though they're perfectly capable of defeating them on their own."

Darien laughed, "That's very true. So, you're going to tell them on the day you're leaving."

"You know me way too well...which is scary," Serena laughed, to show she wasn't serious.

Darien winked, "Well, you're easy to see right through. Your eyes give everything away."

"Really?" Serena asked skeptically. "Then why is it that the girls never saw through my little facade?"

"Their blind?" Darien guessed, making Serena laugh.

"Probably, actually."

"I think it's time we headed to our home's also. It's almost dark."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, Sere."

'Well, I get to start a new life...I wonder what it's going to be like...' Serena thought as she walked home in the waning light. The scant moonlight slightly illuminated her, making her silver hair glow, and gave her warmth and a feeling of being completely safe and at ease.

  
  
  
  


Sere: This chapter is DONE! And it's slightly longer than most. Hope you like it! ^-^v ja!

  
  


Ladon: Goodbye everyone. *winces* Ser...stop pulling my tail!

  
  


Sere: But we have to go. And I need food! *Stomach growls* See?! Bye bye everyone! ^^ *Runs away in search for food*

  
  


Ladon: Oi...-_-;;; What a handful...Ser, grow up! *Runs after his charge* 


	5. Chapter 4

Sere: 'Ello! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out! I've had a lot of problems lately that have gotten in the way of me writing, and school hasn't helped either, lol. 

  
  


Ladon: Well, it's coming out now, hope all of you enjoy it. *goes back to sleep*

  
  


Sere: Lazy little...ok, anyway *laughs* like he said, enjoy the chapter!

  
  


Chapter 4

  
  


Serena calmly walked up the long temple stairs leading to the shrine that Rei lived at. She had called a meeting to tell the girls that she was leaving that day. Even though she had called it, she wasn't in much of a hurry to get to it, she still had a few hours until she had to leave.

When she finally got to the temple she walked in to see all her friends sitting around a table talking. The outer scouts weren't there only because Trista had already told them that Serena was leaving, so that Serena didn't have to worry about telling everyone.

"Hi everyone," Serena said.

"Hey," they greeted back.

"So, why did you call us here?" Rei asked.

"Well...I'm leaving..."

"WHAT?" four voices simultaneously screamed.

"Just listen to me would you? Sheesh. I'm going to England, to stay with my father. I haven't been able to be with him for more than a half an hour to an hour a day since I was ten. I'm leaving today, I figured it was the best idea since I know how much all of you would flip out. You don't need me though, the monsters that have shown up have, one, been few and far between, and, two, weak enough that two people could take care of them, three at the most." Serena explained.

The four girls just stared at their friend for a minute.

"Would you say something already!" Serena exclaimed.

"Sorry...well, we understand. Promise us something though," Rei requested.

"What's that?"

"Visit us whenever you can."

"Of course!" Serena gathered the four girls in a group hug. "Well, I really should go now. I'll visit, I promise. Bye."

Serena left the temple. She was upset that she was leaving her friends, but happy that she would be able to see her father again. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she heard a voice calling after her. 

"Serena, wait up!" Mina called after her, speaking in English.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"I'm going with you. I've been wanting to go back to England for a while, plus there's this magic school that I was accepted to a while ago, but couldn't go because I had to move here..."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Mina asked, confused. 

"My father teaches there, therefore, it's where I'm going," Serena smiled.

"Well, how about I pack my stuff real quick and then we can go."

"All right. I have a letter, the headmaster sent it to me, listing everything that we'll need from a...Diagon Alley?"

"Sounds right. Why did the headmaster send you a letter instead of your father?" Mina asked.

"Well, I'm going to surprise my father, he doesn't know I'm going to be attending. So I wrote the headmaster a letter, asking him for a list of supplies, and to not tell anyone."

"Ah...I see. Well, let me get my stuff." 

They had been walking and finally got to Mina's house. Serena waited outside while her friend ran inside to pack clothes and other things that she would need. When Mina came out they headed for Serena's apartment to get her things, luckily she had already packed. 

She came out quickly. 

"So...how will we get there?" Mina asked.

"Teleportation, of course," Serena answered nonchalantly.

"Oh...stupid me." Mina mumbled. "My magic isn't that strong though, I can't teleport myself that far."

"I've been training my magic with Pluto since I was ten, tough training, I can teleport both of us to that Diagon Alley place easily."

They ducked into an alley. Serena concentrated, grabbing Mina's hand, and in a flash of silver light, they were gone.

When they appeared in another alley, one that was much larger and full of people, Mina looked confused.

"Sere?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know where to go when you've never been here, much less never heard of it?"

"I just concentrated on the name of it, and my magic led me to the largest group of people thinking, or talking about that place."

"Oh...so then why are you going to a magic school when you can use magic so easily anyway?" Mina asked.

"I want to see my father. Besides, I don't know how to use a real wand," Serena shrugged. 

"You're confusing." They both laughed at that, and Serena pulled out the list and they went off to find the shops that they would need to go to. 

They went into Olivander's wand shop. ((A.N. If I have anything wrong, please tell me. If there's something that I don't know at all, I won't put it down. lol It's just been a while since I've read the Harry Potter books.)) 

"Hello," Serena called.

A small man came from the back of the shop. "Are the two of you looking for a wand?"

"Aye." Serena answered.

"Well, let's see if we can find the right ones for the two of you. Let's start with you," he indicated Mina.

After thinking for a minute, he rummaged through the several boxes around the shop.

"Try this one," he suggested. "It has stardust and a dragon scale." 

Mina tried, and nearly took Serena's head off with the following explosion.

"Hey, watch where you aim that thing!" Serena yelled.

"Sorry," Mina said, sheepishly.

"So, maybe not that one. Hmm..." After a while he came back with another one. "This one still has stardust, but instead of a dragon scale, it has a firebird feather. It's one of the rarer wands."

Mina tried, cringing, and instead of an explosion, there were orange sparkles. Mina slowly opened her eyes that had been tightly closed. 

"Well, you now have a wand," at this Mina cheered. "Now, let's see about you."

He once again went through the boxes, and gave her a wand to try.

"This one has a dragon scale and a firebird feather."

She tried it...and was knocked off her feet by the sudden explosion.

"Guess not..." the man muttered, and was once again searching. "No one has been able to use this one yet, but...try this one. It has a dragon scale, a piece of a unicorn horn, and a feather from an alicorn." ((A.N. For those that don't know what an alicorn is, it's the correct term for a unicorn with wings. lol ^-^)) 

She tried it, and pure silver light came from the wand.

"Wow..." after staring for a minute, the man recovered.

The two wands were a little more expensive than most, but Serena paid for them anyway. She had gotten the money from her father, he had given some to her in increments over time jsut in case she ever did decide to go to Hogwarts. ((A.N. I don't really remember the names for each type of coin, nor what the prices would be, and I'm too lazy to go searching through my books...^-^;;;;;))

After getting books, robes and other things that they would need, Serena became entranced with a broom. It was a new model, with a gold handle, with silver at the end, and silver writing. The writing couldn't really be made out, but that's not what she cared about.

Serena ended up buying it, she couldn't help it. 

"I think we're done, so let's leave before you fall in love with something else," Mina suggested.

"Wait," Serena said.

"What?"

"We need to get our animals..."

"Oh...yeah."

They went to yet another shop. Serena got a white owl with black tips on it's wings and a black band around the middle of its tail feathers. Mina got an owl as well, hers was a brown, that looked like it had an orangish tint in most of its feathers. There was a line of golden brown going down its back.

"Now we're done," Serena said.

"Hey, the train doesn't leave until tomorrow, so how about we stay at the house that my family has here in England," Mina offered.

"Why does your family still have a house in England?" Serena asked.

"Well, to take a vacation from Japan, and also my dad still has a business to run here, so sometimes he's in Japan trying to manage the branch of his business that's there. Other times, he's here, running the main building."

"I see...well, it sounds like the easiest thing to do."

"Great! Let's go."

Mina cheerily grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her off. 

"You cannot, in all seriousness, call this place a house." Serena said to Mina.

"Why not?" Mina asked, studying the structure in front of them.

"It's a bloody mansion! The place is huge..."

"Yeah, I guess so. It's definitely bigger than the one in Japan."

"That's because your home in Japan is a real house," Serena laughed. 

"Well, let's go," Mina once again dragged Serena with her.

~*~Hour later~*~

The two girls had been talking for a while, and laughing at some stories that they were telling each other.

"Okay...well, Jory's older brother got a job when he left the orpahnage...but was fired for negligence," Serena started telling another story.

"How so?" Mina asked.

"He neglected to actually show up at work." That sent the two girls into a fit of giggles. "Okay, I know we're tired...we're acting too weird for our own good, and laughing at everything."

"Yeah, sleep sounds good," Mina agreed.

They separated to get ready for bed. Serena put her silver hair up into a braid, and said goodnight to Mina before heading to the room that she was using.

She crawled into bed and fell asleep thinking about being able to spend more time with her father. 

Sere: I'm done with this chapter! I hope all of you enjoyed it. Please read and review!! Thanks! 

^-^ Byez!

  
  


Ladon: Bye everyone.


	6. MUST READ!

THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!! 

  
  


Okay, since I have your attention...maybe, lol. I'm going to be at my dad's this summer, and it'll be a miracle if I'm able to update before August. I'll try whenever I can, and write in a notebook to type up for later. But, I'm not able to update from my dad's house. So, please forgive me, and I'll try really hard to get another chapter out before the summer ends. Just, don't worry if it takes a while. ^-^

  
  


~Sere


	7. Chapter 5

Sere: *sings* I'm Ba-ack!!!! ^-^ 

  
  


Ladon: And I don't think you should have taken that medicine. It makes you act too weird.

  
  


Sere: Yeah...medicine sucks. ^-^ Anywho...I had fun this summer, and the end is getting closer. T_T And I can tell ya one thing...working at an amusement park, especially in food service, isn't as fun as it's promoted to be...people are just mean. lol And band camp was stressful...it's also really scary watching your best friend go to the hospital in the middle of it because she can't breathe, and no one knows the cause. *sigh* 

  
  


Ladon: I know it is...but you know that's not the point right now.

  
  


Sere: *sticks tongue out* Yeah, yeah....well, anyway, I've finished the fifth book, so that'll help me write this.

  
  


Comments/answers/etc.:

  
  


Midnight Lilly: I realize that his name is Severus, but as I said in the beginning, I don't really feel like typing it out all the time.

  
  


makoto-18: Thanks, it's really cool having someone that understands. ^-^

  
  


RavenChickMoon: Yeah, it's really difficult trying to get stuff done when you're not at home.

  
  


Blood_Rose077: O.O I'm updating!!!!! What is it with me and sporks......???

  
  


Silverpaws the silver Nukachu: hehe! Coolness, I feel special. ^-^ lol As for if she's going to Hogwarts, yup.*waves* hi again Starlit, hi Firestar! They're kewl. ^^

  
  


READ THIS!!!!!!!!!

Okay...I really need everyone's thoughts on couples. It's between Harry and Serena and Draco and Serena. Although I'd prefer one over the other, I really don't mind who's with who. I'd rather the readers enjoy it more than me anyway. ^-^ Also I need someone for Mina. ALSO, you can only vote once.

Stats: 

Serena/Draco: 2

Serena/Harry: 3

Mina/???????: HELP! Lol

  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

Serena woke the next morning and began getting her things ready for the trip to the new school. She was nervous, but excited to see her dad again.

"Mina! Get your butt out of bed or we'll miss the train!" Serena yelled at her still sleeping friend.

Mina grumbled and dragged herself out of bed and began getting ready. Serena handed her a cup of coffee to get her awake faster and they headed out the door with their things. They didn't have a long walk because of Mina's home being close to the train station.

"Nine and three quarters..." Serena muttered to herself.

"I guess this is it," Mina said, looking at the wall skeptically. 

"Yup. Well, let's go." 

The two of them casually crossed through the wall when they felt no one was looking at them. Even though they knew what would happen they were still slightly amazed having gone through the wall and seeing something completely different from the regular train station on the other side. 

Serena looked at all the people gathered around about to board the train, or seeing their children off. Many of them were used to magic...but Serena was unsure if they would be used to her magic. Which was part of the reason that she wanted to learn how to use a wand instead of her own magical energy.

She saw a boy with jet black hair and deep green eyes and a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. She knew that it was Harry Potter, that her father didn't like him, knew the reasons why, and heard about a lot of the things that he had gone through, and people he had lost, and sympathized with him. Another boy was there, he had red hair, freckles and blue eyes. ((A.N. If I'm wrong about the eye color, I'm sorry.)) That would have to be Harry's best friend, Ron Weasly. Then there was a girl with frizzy brown hair and brown eyes. Hermione, Harry's other close friend.

Serena then saw people boarding the train, and knew that it would leave soon. So, she told Mina, and they got onto the train to find somewhere to sit before it got really full. They found an empty compartment and went into with all of their things. 

"You excited?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, I'll get to see my dad more than I did before, and I'll be learning more magic. I know all the basics from things that my dad taught me, and I could help you too on the way up...actually..." Serena trailed of, looking thoughtful.

"What are you thinking?" Mina asked, a little scared.

"Well, there's a way to sort of copy some of my thoughts, or knowledge and transfer them into someone else's mind. It's a spell that Trista taught me, and that she used when I really was not able to learn how to do certain spells or fighting moves. But, it's up to you whether or not you want me to."

"It's safe right?"

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Yeah...well, I suppose."

After Serena finished, Mina blinked rapidly.

"That...felt...weird. Not only the fact that I suddenly knew stuff I didn't before, but that just felt weird...almost like the tingles that you get when your foot falls asleep or something."

Serena just laughed at her friend and looked out the window. Mina would need a little time to sort through everything in her mind now. It had begun to rain and the water was cascading down the window pane in miniature waterfalls. A crash of thunder resounded in the darkened sky, accompanied by the flash of lightning. Out of anything that she could be afraid of, it just had to be lightning. Of course, nearly getting stricken by a stream of that electricity had a tendency to cause an impact.

Serena curled up in her seat, staring at the rivulets of water until she fell asleep. She woke up with Mina shaking her, and very nearly yelling in her ear.

"What do you want?" Serena asked tiredly.

"We ought to put our robes on, we're almost there."

"Mm-k." 

Serena forced herself to get out of the chair and put her robes on. Not long after, the train came to a halt. When they got off the train, they looked around.

"First years go on the boats...but Dumbledore told me to go ahead with everyone else. I would assume that it would mean you too," Serena said, grinning.

Serena saw large black lizard like creatures with large, sinewy wings. She knew what they were, and why she could see them. ((A.N:Sorry, I've forgotten the names of these creatures, and the book is at my dad's...^-^;;;)) She couldn't resist going up to one and stroking its neck, in turn it rubbed its nose on her cheek. She then followed Mina into the carriage that it was pulling. 

When they reached the school, the two girls followed the students, but joined the first years where they were standing. Serena looked up, but for some reason her father wasn't at the staff table. Slightly disappointed, Serena watched as the first years were sorted. After the first years were sorted, Professor McGonagall started speaking.

"We have two new sixth year students this year. Mina Aino, and Serena..." she trailed off, and didn't say Serena's last name. She knew that Serena was Snape's daughter and wanted to surprise him, and they also didn't want the students knowing that she was the daughter of Snape just yet...mainly because Serena asked them to not let anyone know just yet. She wanted to tell people herself and on her terms.

"First to be sorted will be Mina."

Mina stood up, and masked her nervousness by smiling brightly at everyone in the dining hall. She sat there listening to the sorting hat with growing impatience, after the first wave of shock from hearing a voice inside her head.

'Strong, loyal, honest, brave. You have a deep appreciation for love and a want of justice. You'd do anything for those you love, but you don't trust easily. Despite your affinity for love, it takes a while to give it out. You're always nice to people though, until they begin being rude. Hmm...let's see...I believe I know which house to put you in...'

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Serena."

Serena calmly walked to the stool, knowing full well what would happen. There were definitely advantages to having a parent that worked there, Serena was thinking to herself with a grin. She picked up the hat, sat on the stool, placed the hat on her head, and waiting for it to speak.

'Well, well. A very strong girl, brave...almost too much so sometimes. You're full of power...but you don't thrive on it. Headstrong, willing to partake in any challenge. Trusting someone is hard for you, you led a harsh childhood. Yet, you overcame all that. The decision for your house is hard to make. But, I'll choose which I believe you to do best in...'

"SLYTHERINE!"

Serena was actually happy to be in that house, considering the fact that her father was the head of it. Many people seemed surprised by the choice of her house. She seemed like a nice person...not someone that would be associated with the usual, mean-spirited Slytherines.

She found an empty seat across from a platinum-blonde haired boy and sat in it. The boy smirked at her. She raised an eyebrow, but otherwise ignored him.

Dumbledore stood to make his speech, and all attention was focused on the headmaster. After a short speech about the school, students, etc. he had an announcement.

"Most of you have probably noticed the absence of Professor Snape tonight."

That got Serena's full attention.

"He has not stopped teaching, and he is only...detained for tonight, but will be back by tomorrow evening." 

The last statement caused many to groan in dismay, which in turn caused Serena to smirk. She knew full well her father's reputation at this school.

"Well, with no further ado. Everyone eat!"

Many dove into the food with relish. Serena took a little bit to start with, not being very hungry. She ate her food slowly, too busy thinking to concentrate fully on her food. When she felt someone staring at her, she ceased her thinking and looked up from her plate.

"Something interest you?" Serena asked the boy sitting across from her.

"Well, you just don't seem the type to be in this house. You seem too...naive. I'm just not sure if you can handle it," he replied.

"Well, I believe I can handle myself. And, remember, looks can be deceiving."

With that, she ignored him once more, and resumed eating. 

A short while later, one of the professors appeared at their table.

"Well, since your head of house is temporarily gone, I'll hand out your schedules for your classes. After everyone has gotten their schedules, you will follow the prefects to your quarters, they have the password, and you'd do well not to forget it."

He passed out their schedules, and they did as told. Serena noticed the boy that she spoke to earlier being one of them leading the group, and figured he was one of the prefects, and she had a pretty good idea as to who he was.

When inside the Slytherine house, everyone made their way to the girls or boys quarters. Serena stood for a minute, just looking at everything around her.

"What, lost already. You need to go that way. If I were you, I would try to avoid certain people in this school if you want to remain on the good side of the most powerful people here." The boy from earlier said to her.

She turned slowly to look at him.

"One," she said, "I know perfectly well where I'm going. Two, I can make up my own mind as to who I become friends with that. Don't worry about me. Do what you do best and worry about yourself. Goodnight...Draco." Serena finished with a smirk, and started walking away.

"How do you know my name?" Draco demanded.

She turned to look at him. 

"I'm just psychic I guess," she winked and resumed going up the stairs.

  
  


Sere: WOO!! DONE!! And it's still August so I'm safe!!!! hehe

  
  


Ladon: ...you have issues that need to be resolved...

  
  


Sere: *Smacks Ladon* ANYWAY! My Internet was out for the longest time, due to my mom accidently disconnecting the Internet cable. 

  
  


Ladon: *laughs* and you were going out of your mind because of it.

  
  


Sere: Oh, shut up would ya! He's so mean! Everyone's picking on me! T_T.....LOL, okay...um...I'll shut up now. Don't forget to vote and see ya!!!

  
  


Ladon: Goodbye everyone.

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 6

Sere: Hola. Hello. Konnichiwa. Etc. I know, I know. It's been forever since I updated last. I'm SOOOOO 

sorry. T_T. There's been a lot going on, and I haven't gotten a chance to update. So…umm…yeah…

Ladon: *Rolls eyes* Very articulate Sere.

Sere: Hush. Don't pick on me. *Sticks tongue out* ANYway…Keep voting for couples. And…yeah…ON 

WITH THE STORY!

Ladon: You're very scary.

Sere: Thank you! *^-^*

****

Couple voting so far (remember, I will only count one vote per person!)

Serena/Draco: 16

Serena/Harry: 5

Mina/Fred: 1

Mina/Harry: 3

Chapter 6

Serena woke early the next morning. Looking at her watch on the dresser, she saw that it was 5:15. She got out of bed, took a shower, and dressed for the day. Then, grabbing a book went down to the main room and sat down in an over stuffed emerald green chair. Engrossed in her book she nearly didn't hear someone coming down the stairs from the boy's wing a half an hour later.

Looking up she saw Draco dragging his feet and watched as he sat heavily in another of the plush chairs.

"Can't sleep?" Serena asked.

"None of your business," Draco replied sourly.

"Whatever." Serena looked down at her watch, then started out of the room into the hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco demanded.

"None of your business," Serena said, smirking.

"It is my business since I'm a prefect."

"I'll make you a deal. Tell me why you're up this early, obviously tired, down here instead of sleeping back upstairs, and I may tell you where I'm going."

"No deal."

"Fine. See ya," Serena waved to the startled Draco, and went out the door.

Laughing, Serena made her way down the hall, towards her fathers classroom and office. When she got there, she heard voices coming from inside.

"Snape, you know what you need to do. And you'd better do it…or else. You wouldn't want to displease anyone now, would you?" Asked a harsh, stone grating voice.

"Don't worry. I'll get it done. Now go."

A few minutes later, Serena walked into her father's office.

"Everything okay dad?" Serena asked.

Snape turned quickly, surprised to hear his daughter's voice now, and especially this early in the morning. 

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked.

"Answer my question first." Serena smiled.

Snape sighed, "For now. I don't know how much longer I can keep it up though."

"You'll do it. It'll turn out just fine. Now, to be fair, I'll answer your question. I'm here because I'm attending Hogwarts now."

Snape's eyes look as if they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Oh, and I'm in the Slytherine house." Serena grinned at her dad's expression.

"Why?" was all that Snape was able to say.

"Because I can. Pluto…Trista, said that when I turned sixteen I could decide what I wanted to do. This is what I want to do. I want to attend Hogwarts and be able to see my dad."

Snape smiled, "I'm glad you're here. Does anyone know that you're my daughter?"

"Just Dumbledore and the other professors. I haven't told anyone yet. I figure I'd let them find out on their own. I doubt it'll take people more than two days to figure out," Serena laughed.

They sat talking for a while longer, until Snape stopped the conversation.

"Breakfast is about to be served. You may want to go."

"What about you?" Serena asked.

"I need to go and do something today, just as I had to yesterday. But, I'll be joining the rest of the school tomorrow," Snape answered.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Serena said. She gave Snape a hug and then headed out the door towards the dining area.

"Mina!" Serena called out when she spotted her best friend.

"Hey girlie. What'cha up to?" Mina asked when Serena was next to her.

"I was just talking to my dad is all."

"Awesome. Well, let's eat. I'm starving!"

Serena laughed at her friend. When they got to the dining hall, they split and went to their respective tables.

"Hanging out with Hufflepuffs?" Draco sneered.

"Sure, why not? Nothing wrong with them. I don't think there's anything wrong with any of the houses. Just a few select people."

"Anyone in a house besides Slytherine is weak."

"I doubt that. I've heard that Harry Potter is very strong, and he's in Gryffindor," Serena waited for Draco's head to explode, and didn't have to wait long for the reaction she wanted.

"That little git! He's nothing! I could beat him with my hand's tied."

"That would be an interesting site to see." Serena smiled sweetly at him and began eating.

Draco fumed as he ate his breakfast.

_'How dare she! That little twit.'_ He thought to himself. He stared at her as he thought this, looking quickly away when her silver-blue eyes fixed on his.

Serena noticed him brooding, most likely angry with her. She also noticed that when she looked at him, he looked away quickly…and it looked like he had a slight blush. She smiled, trying to keep from laughing at the thought of the all-mighty-Draco losing his composure.

Sere: Fin! For now. ^-^ I'll try to update faster than I have been. I realize that I've said that a lot…but I am 

trying!!! 

Ladon: I'll help make sure she updates as quickly as possible.

Sere: *groans* Oh no…I'll have him on my case until I update. You all better love me. Lmao…just 

kidding. Well…till next time. See ya!

Ladon: Bye. *lays head down and falls alseep*

Sere: *mutters* Silly dragon…*walks off leaving Ladon to sleep* 


	9. Chapter 7

Sere: *nervous laugh* hehe…hi all. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in..um…forever. 

I'm not here very often, so don't have much time to update, and this is the only 

computer that I can update from.

Ladon: And whenever she is here, she's usually too lazy to update.

Sere: HUSH! People are prob'ly already upset enough with me…hehe. Ok, I'll try to be 

better about updates. I'll try to update every week, to two weeks, that's my 

resolution at the moment.

Ladon: I'll try to make sure she keeps it. Anyway, lets get to the story before everyone

gets too impatient.

Sere: Ok, then. Here we go. 

****

*I would like to try to begin some romance in this story, so this chapter is one's final chance to vote. So fare the votes go: 

Serena/Draco: 24

Serena/Harry: 7

Mina/Harry: 5

Mina/Fred: 4

Mina/George: 1

~Chapter 7~

After a boring day of classes Serena sat at dinner and, having already eaten sat in her chair brooding. She was hoping that her father was okay, and wouldn't get into too much trouble or danger. Her thoughts began to unnerve her, so she asked permission to go out to the grounds until dinner was over. Since dinner was nowhere near over with, she was allowed to go out, but was warned that she would be watched.

Serena sat on the ground by the lake, watching the calm, glass-like surface. She wasn't quite sure what to think, or what exactly she was feeling. About anyone…one person in particular. 

"Hey, Serena," Mina greeted, sitting beside her friend.

"Hi, Min. What are you doing out here?" Serena asked.

"I was worried about my best friend. Is it a crime?" Mina laughed, and nudged Serena slightly with her shoulder.

"Not at all."

"Would you like to tell me what's on your mind?"

Before Serena could respond, she noticed a few more figures headed their way.

"Hello," greeted Harry. "I'm Harry Potter."

"I'm Hermione Granger," greeted the mousy-brown haired girl.

"Ron Weasly," introduced the red haired boy.

"I'm Mina Aino," Mina smiled at the trio.

"Serena," she said, nodding to the three.

"No last name?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh, I have one. But some secrecy can be fun…at least for now. I'll tell you my last name…soon."

"Why are you here at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, trying to avoid Hermione interrogating the girl for her unusual response.

"I'm very close to someone that works here. I've wanted to come to Hogwarts for some time but this has been my only opportunity to fulfill that goal. Mina here has also wanted to attend, so joined me when I came to England."

"Did you go to a magic school you were at? Where did you come from anyway?" Ron asked.

"You could say that. We've come from Japan. I originally lived in Ireland, and Mina is originally from right here in England. But, I assume you have noticed that." 

"It's hard not to notice," Harry said.

"All of you! It's time to go to your quarters!" One of the teachers shouted from the door.

"We should go before we get cursed," Harry laughed, joking.

"Goodnight, it was nice to meet all of you," Serena said.

"Goodnight, I hope we are able to talk some more," Hermione said, smiling.

"I hope so as well. 'Night, Min."

"Goodnight, Sere."

They all went to their respective houses. Serena said the password and entered the main room of the Slytherine house. She noticed that Draco was sitting on the couch, staring at the fire, while a few others mingled about. A girl was trying to get the platinum-haired boy's attention, but was unsuccessful. He looked up and noticed Serena as she shut the door.

"You're late," Draco sneered.

"I was informed two minutes ago by a teacher that I had to come here, so excuse me for being a little late," Serena snapped, annoyed for some unknown, or maybe there was a known, reason.

"Don't give me an attitude, you know when you need to be here."

The two were both annoyed with each other for a reason that was unseen, or unacknowledged. Before they could begin a huge blowout, Serena went up the stairs to the girl's quarters. She changed into her sleeping clothes, and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, wanting to drown out her thoughts for the night.

She woke early the next morning and sat in a chair, brooding once more. When Draco appeared, Serena got up and left the room, entering the hall, wanting to avoid another blowout with the boy. She walked around for a little while, before heading to the dining hall for breakfast. When she got in there, most people had already began eating. She sat at the table, eating her food, and ignoring the feeling on the top of her skull that she was being watched. 

After breakfast they headed to their first class of the day, advanced potions. She was chagrined to know she had it with Draco, because he was taking it as well, and had it at the same time. She was pleasantly surprised, though, when she saw Mina had it as well. Harry and Hermione were in there as well. Mina sat by Harry and Serena by her. The four of them began a conversation about the reasons for taking the class. When they asked where Ron was, they were told that he had that class, but at a different time. The conversation immediately stopped when Snape entered the room. Serena smiled, happy that her father was there, and was all right. 

He began talking about what would be involved in the advanced potions class. Serena only half listened, knowing most of what he said anyway. They had spoken many times about his classes. She may not have really known how to use a wand, but she definitely knew about potions. She had learned from Trista because potions were still used in their magic, but mostly for cunning strategies that could not be resolved by out right attacks. 

"Serena, are you listening?" Snape snapped.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course. How could I not be?" Serena grinned.

Everyone was deadly silent. They were afraid that Snape would explode at any given moment. 

"It looked to me as if you were in a dream land."

"Yeah, but in that dreamland I could hear you speaking, and I know what this class entails."

"Really? Could you inform me what could cause the expulsion of you from this class?"

"Doing a potion horribly more than five times, and you believe it will be a challenge for many people in this particular class. Using the potions for ill intent among classmates, teachers, or any other innocent party. And, lastly, for not paying attention, therefore, not knowing what you are supposed to do, or know," Serena said matter-of-factly. She had been so serious during her answer that at the end she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Very well. Do not allow me to think that you are not paying attention again."

"Aye, aye sir." Serena remarked with a smirk.

The entire class could not believe that Serena had not gotten into horrible trouble from her remarks, and smart-aleck comments. 

After that class, Serena continues on with her other classes in a fairly good mood. She noticed that Draco was in every one of her classes, but chose to ignore that fact. At the end of the day, Serena flopped onto the large couch, thinking once more. A girl named Pansy glared at Serena for a reason unknown to the latter. After most everyone had gone to bed, Serena sat up, thinking of various things. She noticed that the only people left in the great room were herself and Draco.

"I've got one question for you," Draco demanded of the girl.

"Shoot," Serena responded, wanting to avoid a huge argument.

"Why is it that Snape let you off so easily? He has never let someone get away with any disrespectful things in his class. He gives some leniency to us Slytherines, but not that much. "

Serena sighed. She thought about it, and decided that it would be best to tell of her relation to the teacher. She figured that she shouldn't keep it from people, or else there may be too many tensions.

"That's because Snape…is my father."

Sere: End of this chapter!!!!!!! I know it pretty much sucked. But, at least I did finally 

update it.

Ladon: Amazing, huh?

Sere: Shut up Ladon. I just wanted to explain that I don't know how the sixth year really 

works, so I'm just guessing. I figure that since it's the year that people are taking 

classes based on heir careers, they won't necessarily be taking classes with their 

respected houses. Also, Serena and Mina, like Harry, are older than everyone else

in the sixth year. The three of them are all 16, so…*shrug.* hehe…Serena is older

than Draco. Ok…anyway, I'm gonna get my butt moving and update this thing

without further delay. See ya!!!

Ladon: Till next time.


	10. Chapter 8

Sere: Hihihihihihihihihihi!!!! hehe . . . I'm kinda hyper right now . . . you can't tell right? Lmao. 

Ladon: She's a little scary right now, so I am very sorry if this chapter turns out to be strange.

Sere: *sticks tongue out* Shut up. *pouts* I thought you loved me.

Ladon: That's what you get for thinking.

Sere: *growls* ok . . . before I kill my so-called guardian, I'll give all of you the recent news on the voting. And this includes the results. Also, as a side note, I'm having issues typing right now, so this is going to be slightly painful for my poor little brain. Hehe...anyway, I'll let

everyone get to the results and the story. (As if many ppl read this anyway, lol ^_~)

VOTING/FINAL RESULTS:

Sere/Draco: 31

Sere/Harry: 8

Mina/Harry: 6

Mina/Fred: 5

Mina/George: 2 

There was also one for Ron and Hermione, and I might do it, but I have to think about it. ^-^

SO...THE RESULTS!!!

Serena will be with Draco, and Mina will be with Harry.

COMMENTS:

chibi moon: Serena isn't the most innocent person in my story. Lol. 

Jess S: Yeah, I agree it's unoriginal, but, hey, it gets people's attention. *^-^*

crozo-bobo: I'm a nut about Usagi and Mamoru/Serena and Darien being together also, and I

actually have another story where I'm putting them together. But, this seemed like

it would be fun. ^-^

Eternal Cosmos: I'm sorry. I thought it would be fun. ^_~ I'll think about writing another one w/

Harry and Serena together...but I'm not promising! ^-^v

~Chapter 8~

Serena sat on her bed in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. She felt a little weird about finally telling somebody about Snape being her father. She still couldn't help but laugh about his expression. He was shocked, and looked as if he couldn't have been more surprised if she had just walked up to him and punched him . . . or kissed him.

She wondered if he would begin to spread around his new found information. She wanted to be able to tell people herself, and didn't want them to hear about it from other people. Although, she guessed some would hear it from others, it was unavoidable. Deciding not to worry about it anymore, she lied down and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Several hours later, she jumped up, sweating from a dream . . . actually a nightmare. Strangely, when she woke up, she couldn't remember anything from her dream. All she could remember was pain, fear, being extremely cold and extremely hot at the same time. Shaking, she got out of bed, washed up, dressed for the day, and went down the stairs into the main room. 

Unable to get rid of the horrible feeling, she curled herself into a chair, still shaking from the nightmare. 'I only wish I could remember what it was about. What it is that I feel so afraid of . . . ' Serena thought.

Draco walked quietly down the stairs, not wanting anyone to know he was up. He couldn't stop certain thoughts going through his mind. Most having to deal with a certain silver-haired girl, and some interesting new information. He didn't expect to see the object of his thoughts curled up into a chair, shaking as if frightened or cold.

He couldn't understand why he cared. He couldn't understand what made him feel, when he saw her like that, why he wanted to take her from all the fears in the world and protect her. He didn't understand any pf the emotions swirling around throughout him, and he was angry suddenly. He hated not understanding. He hated that he suddenly felt as he could be caring for someone. He vowed to himself to shield those sort of emotions, keep them hidden and forgotten. 

"What's your problem?" Draco asked coldly, glaring at the girl.

"None of your damn business," Serena replied, just as coldly.

"What? All of a sudden you don't want to talk to me?" Draco sneered. "Just a while ago, you told me a fairly large secret about yourself."

"Stop trying to talk as if you have a chance of being smart, it's not working. Besides, I don't react well to being demanded so rudely about my own personal business. You don't give a rat's ass anyway, so why are you asking?"

"All of a sudden, you're using profanity. Why is that? Are you so angry with me for asking you a simple question?"

"Yes, I'm angry. At you for being so cold-hearted, at myself for . . . " Serena stopped mid-sentence, not wanting to tell him anything anymore personal. She growled, "Just get away from me."

Draco shrugged, seemingly to not care, "Whatever." Inside, he was angry with her, with himself. He didn't care, right? Right. So why was he so curious about what got to her?

Serena was angry at the boy for being so unfeeling. Angry with herself for caring what he thought, and for being scared of a dream that she didn't even know the contents of. Resolving to get passed all of it, she walked out of the main room and into the hall. She walked around the grounds, not caring if she was caught, because she could erase any memories of them having seen her. Having magic had its advantages. Especially magic that couldn't be detected by the Ministry of Magic, teachers, or Dumbledore. The only ones that could detect it were those in tune with energies.

When it came time for breakfast, she went to see if she could manage to eat anything.

"Serena!" Mina called, running up to her friend.

Serena stopped, allowing the blonde to catch up with her. Mina was startled by Serena's paleness, and the slight shake that Serena seemed to have.

"What's wrong?" Mina asked, worried about what could be wrong with her best friend.

"I . . . it . . . was a dream. And then Draco . . . " Serena was stuttering.

"Serena," Mina grabbed the slightly shorter girl by the shoulders and shook her slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I really don't know. I had this dream . . . I don't know what exactly happened in it. All I know is that I felt . . . scared. It was as if I was all alone, being both frozen and burned at the same time. I was afraid and hurt so badly. Then Draco began to be cold toward me afterwards, and for some reason I can't handle it. A lot of it has to do with that dream. I've never been so afraid in my life. I think something bad is going to happen . . . "

Draco was hiding around the corner, eavesdropping on the girls' conversation. He hadn't planned on it originally, but his curiosity of what was wrong got the best of him. He was mad at himself for being so curious about the silver-haired girl's problems. What she said got to him though. Something bad? What did that mean? How would she know? What would a dream have to do with anything bad happening?

Sere: Ok, then . . . it's really late. 3:13 AM to be exact. I'm starting to get a little tired. I'll try to 

update again quickly. Goodnight. Good day. Good morning. *yawn*

Ladon: *snores* 


	11. Chapter 9

Sere/Cobriss: Hehe...I know it's been a while...please don't kill me - Yeah...I

changed my name. I like this a lot better. But, it's still the same old me!

Ladon: yawns Unfortunately

Cobriss: HEY!! Not nice pouts ANYway...here's the chapter before anyone decides

they want to maim me for taking to long.

Chapter 9

_The sky was pitch black and Serena stood on top of a tower. It was dark as onyx and blended in with the night. No wind blew, no stars shone, the moon was no where in sight, and she could not see ground at all. A low, deep noise began annoying her ears, and the tower she stood on began slowly cracking open. Hot air shot through the top, burning her body. The gap grew wider and Serena fell through, landing in what felt like ice cold water. The hot air began again, burning her as she was being frozen by the water._

Serena shot up in bed, sweat streaming down her face. _'What the hell was that/'_ She was somewhat glad that she remembered it. But, she didn't understand what it meant. She tossed the blankets off of her and climbed out of bed. She went slowly down the stairs, and threw herself into the plush armchair. She sat there for a while trying to figure out what the dream really meant.

Getting annoyed, she pushed herself out of the chair and went back up to the room, changed clothes, and grabbed a journal and a pen. She went back down to the chair and quickly wrote down the dream she had.

She then snuck passed the sleeping portrait on the door, and headed to her father's office. She knew he would be awake, it was early in the morning, but her father was always up at insanely early hours. She knocked quietly and opened the door. Her father was sitting at his desk and looked up when she walked in.

"What is it you need?" he asked, looking at her strangely. "You're rarely ever up this early."

"I had a nightmare. It wasn't like a normal dream either. It felt...very real, and very scary. Read this and tell me what you make of it, please?" she asked, handing him the journal.

He read it, a frown forming and his brows drew together.

"This is really strange. I don't know what to make of it, but it doesn't sound good. All I can say is for you to be careful, I don't know what it means, but I really doubt it's a good thing."

Serena sighed. It was what she expected. She didn't know what it could mean either. She had a feeling that she would find out really soon though.

Draco sat on the armchair that Serena had occupied not too long before then. A fire was burning in the fireplace because he figured it would help him to relax. He hated having thoughts of Serena in his head. _'Why can't I just stop thinking about the stupid girl? Dad told me that one should never get too emotionally involved with a woman, even if you married them. It just complicates things.'_

Still...he couldn't help but worry that her dream did mean something, and that something bad was going to happen to her. He resisted the protective feeling he got when thinking about it. He didn't want to care. He couldn't care. It just wasn't right.

The portrait door opened and in walked the silver-haired girl that occupied his thoughts so frequently lately.

"You could get into some serious trouble being out at a time when you're not supposed to," Draco sneered.

"Are you going to punish me?" Serena raised an eyebrow. "Here." She tossed a wadded piece of paper at him, hitting him on the head. He glared at her and opened the paper. It was a letter from professor Snape stating that she was with him and could walk through the halls, but only to get to her room.

"So, getting protection from daddy?" Draco teased.

"Sort of. I talked him into writing the note. He wasn't too unwilling since I went there to talk about something important, rather than just wasting his time."

Draco rolled his eyes. He watched Serena throw a journal onto the table and watched as she walked up the stairs to the girl's quarters. He looked at the simple black journal, and him curiosity got the better of him. He opened the journal and read what was written in it. His eyes widened as he read it.

"No...way..."

Cobriss: YAY!! Cliff-hanger!!! Now you all are REALLY gonna want to kill me, but

that's ok. I had fun writing this.

Ladon: Stop babbling or you're gonna be late.

Cobriss: OH YEAH!! That's really why I stopped the story, I've got band rehearsal here

Really soon. So I have to get going. Hope you enjoyed it. Adios!

Ladon: Goodbye for now...


	12. Chapter 10

Cobriss: SORRY! I haven't updated in forever I know. I was forced to move out and now the only access to a computer I have is at the library so it may take me a little while to update sometimes, but I will I swear.

Ladon: I'll make sure she does. snorts fire

Cobriss: Like I'm afraid of you. Anyway, I did read the newest book, but I'm probably

Not going to follow it very much, if that's ok.

Ladon: No…no, it's not.

Cobriss: I didn't ask you. Well…before I get shot or whatnot…here's the next chapter.

Chapter 10

Draco tried his best to avoid Serena. He didn't want to see her, didn't want to think about her, didn't want to think about her nightmare and how it sounded so much like…NO. '_I don't want to think about it…I don't want to know anymore of her secrets so STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!'_

They sat together in potions, not by choice but because people got moved around and they ended up seated next to one another. He didn't like it, but he couldn't help but every so often glance at the girl next to him. Every time he did so he quickly looked away and yelled at himself for looking in the first place. "Damn girl…"

"What was that?" Serena asked.

"None of your business!" Draco snapped.

Serena shrugged and went back to her work, not caring to think about why the pale haired boy was acting so strangely. But, then she did start thinking about it. Why did he constantly avoid her, he didn't even take time to insult her. He also seemed so distracted that he wouldn't even torment Harry Potter and that was his favorite pastime. She sighed and went back to her work as time dragged on.

Finally it was over and she darted out of the room in search on Mina. She finally found her talking to Harry, who seemed a little upset about something. When Serena approached he said bye to Mina and left with hardly a glance to Serena.

"What was that all about?" Serena asked.

"I wish I could, but I can't tell. He made me promise not to. All I can say is that he's having a little bit of a rough time right now," Mina answered.

"I saw that. Anyway, did you get a hold of Artemis, ask him about that dream?"

"Yeah, he said he'd talk to Luna and get Rei to do a fire reading, but he's not promising any answers."

"Ok, thatnks Min."

"No prob. Now, how about we go to lunch, I'm starving."

Serena laughed and put her arm around Mina's shoulder's as they headed off to get some food.

Draco didn't go to get lunch. He spent his time pacing the Slytherine common room trying to figure out Serena's dream and why it triggered a certain memory of his.

_'I don't get it. No one knows about that. No one knows that that could happen, save a select few. So, how could she be dreaming it. She can't be a true psychic, at least I don't think. Hell, I don't know anything about her. With how strange she is, she may very well be…' _

He continued pacing until the portrait hole swung open and the object of his thoughts walked through.

"Hello Draco," Serena greeted, a little too cheerfully for his taste.

He just grumbled in response and stalked off to the boys' room. Serena looked at him strangely before going to her room. She looked around and suddenly remembered her journal. She didn't find it in the room so went back out to the common room. She searched everywhere and finally found it under the couch.

_'How'd it get there?'_ she wondered. Eventually she just shrugged and went back to her room to get a nap during her free time.

Meanwhile a pair of eyes that should never have been there was closely watching her….

Cobriss: Yeah, that's all I have right now. I don't have a whole lot of time left. Sorry again.

Ladon: You say sorry anymore and you may sound insincere.

Cobriss: Shut up. See ya'll later!


	13. Chapter 11

-1Cobriss: ...hi...hehe...SORRY!!! Life is so hectic. I've been meaning to get back to this story and I finally am.

Ladin: heh…

Cobriss: What!?!

Ladin: Nothing…

Cobriss: Pft…I don't wanna know…anyway…Serena's middle name is Fianna cuz they were warriors in Ireland so it seemed fitting. -

Ladin: Yeah…

Cobriss: rolls eyes You're annoying…anyway…I've been thinking and I don't think I'll put Mina with Harry because I like the idea of him being with Ginny too much. So…I may put her with someone else later . So, here's the next chapter!!!

Ladin: Finally.

Cobriss: Shut up!!

Chapter 11

Serena shot up in her bed in a cold sweat. _'I'm so SICK of that dream!!!' _She punched her pillow and feathers flew from within and surrounded her. She stared at them unseeing wondering about the dream and why it put a feeling a dread deep in her stomach….

In Draco's room he was tossing and turning in his bed. He hadn't gone to sleep. Like Serena he had drams that made him scared…not that he'd ever admit that to anyone including himself. He saw a tower, but it seemed like the tower of a castle. There were figures, fighting, fire surrounding them and the tower begins to crumble. After that he always forced himself awake, not wanting to see more.

_'I don't know if I can go through with it…but I don't think I have a choice.'_

The entire day Serena tried to talk with her father, but he acted so strangely, he was always busy. Every time he looked at her she thought she saw traces of guilt…but it must have been her imagination. Right?

"Hey!! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?!"

Serena looked and saw that she was about the add an ingredient to her and Draco's joint potion assignment that could, potentially, have killed the whole room of people. She sighed and put the ingredient down.

"You're a bloody twit. How about you stop daydreaming and start paying more attention to what the hell you're doing so we don't die!!" Draco yelled, drawing the attention of the class.

"Well, if you were more interesting maybe I wouldn't have to resort to daydreaming to avoid killing myself out of pure boredom," Serena drawled, her Irish accent more pronounced than usual.

The class laughed and his face turned red, but before he could retort they heard Snape behind them clearing his throat.

"What is going on?" he asked menacingly while glaring at the fighting duo.

"She's trying to kill everyone, evidently, because she's bored," Draco started.

"And he's a git that apparently doesn't know how to do anything and leaves me to do the whole potion on my own. No wonder I thought of murder!" Serena stated, glaring at the white haired boy.

"And that's detention for you both," the two in question looked up in surprise. "Detention for you for daydreaming in my class and trying for a mass murder/suicide, and you for not doing your work."

The two glared at each other, seething, and blaming the nightmares for interrupting their lives.

They showed up later in Snape's classroom to start their detention.

"Know that this will be the only time you will get off easily in one of my detention," Snape said from behind them. "I want you to write an essay about what your reasons were for behaving so atrociously in my class. You will be left here for two hours, whether you're finished or not. I will be back in two hours to unlock the door and send you to the dorms."

They started on their essays, shooting glares at one another at every opportunity . Serena finished hers first and sat there staring off into space. Draco finished his shortly after and started fidgeting in his seat.

"What's your problem anyway?" Serena asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco snarled.

She looked over at him, eyes searching. "Well, you're always so rude and act like you're so superior to everyone."

"That's because I am," he retorted in a very snooty tone.

Serena rolled her eyes, "And you get that idea…where?"

"From my father of course. He's superior which makes me superior as well."

"You're deluded," Serena snarled.

"What's your problem? Snape's your dad, yet you're telling me you don't feel that way?" Draco asked.

Serena sighed, "He's not my real father, he adopted me. And I never saw him much growing up anyway."

Despite himself he couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth, "Why did you have to be adopted."

Serena got a sad look in her eyes, the silver flecks in the blue becoming more pronounced . She related the story of her parents death to him (A/N: It's in chapter 4 for any who may have missed it) and how she came to meeting Snape.

"So…you have a twin but you don't know where he is?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Serena answered. "I'm sure I could find him, but I don't know how he would feel about having a sister he hasn't seen for 11 years just popping into his life."

Draco didn't say anything, mad at himself for seeming like he cared. Serena sat and thought of her brother. What she just told Draco was exactly why she hadn't searched for her brother. She knew Trista knew exactly where he was, but Serena couldn't bring herself to interrupt his life, and she forbade Trista to go to him.

They sat for the next hour in uncomfortable silence. Snape came back, looking drawn and worn out to let them out.

"Dad…are you ok?" Serena asked.

"I'm fine!" He snapped back.

Serena fell back as if slapped, hurt that he would act that way to her being concerned, And it was just the beginning of her pain in regards to her father.

Serena walked into the library the next day, looking worn out from lack of sleep. She went to the back of the library and sat at the table. Mina came up to her, looking excited.

"You going to Hogsmead?" She asked.

"Yeah, probably," Serena answered, doodling in her journal.

"Great! I can't wait!" She squealed. Serena just looked up at her and gave her a soft half smile and went back to her doodling while Mina jabbered on about how she couldn't wait to see what was in the village outside the school.

"What's that?" Mina breathed, staring wide eyed at the doodle.

Serena hadn't been paying attention to what she was drawing and finally focused on it. Her eyes went wide and the breath was knocked out of her. It was a tower and there was a fight, fire and raging waters beneath the tower.

"It's my dream," she whispered breathlessly.

Cobriss: Done with this chapter!! I was a little rushed because I've got stuff I have to do. But I really wanted to bring Draco and Serena just a little bit closer and start some trouble, lol.

Ladin: Starting trouble is what you do best.

Cobriss: Oh, hush! Well, I'll try really hard to keep updating!!!! Sorry again it took so long!!!

Ladin: heh….

Cobriss: WHAT!?!

Ladin: Nothing…

Cobriss: screams Wow…he's annoying!!!

Ladin: smirks


	14. Chapter 12

-1Hey. I'm gonna start the chapter without much fuss. Sorry I haven't updated more, I feel like I've gone through the ringer and haven't fully recovered. I found out that I have a heart condition two years ago and went through a lot of trouble with the doctors and insurance and all that fun stuff. I had to give up my job because my heart couldn't handle it and took a long time finding a job that I could handle. I've been doing more cardio exercising and, while it won't cure it, it has helped a great deal in making me feel better, I can finally do more without being in pain. I'm really sorry I haven't updated more but, honestly, with all this stuff going on I forgot all about the story until recently. I think I've gotten most of the kinks in my life worked out and I will try my hardest to update as much as I can. Sorry again and here's the next chapter.

Chapter 12

Serena sat in an overstuffed chair in the Slytheryn's main room staring at the picture she drew in her journal. She tried to make out the figures and determine who they were but for the life of her she couldn't do it. After Serena told Mina it was from her dream, Mina started to freak out and ended up calming down enough to run off to go call Rei to see if they could get help from her.

Serena looked up at the sound of footsteps and met the malicious eyes of Draco.

"What's you're problem?" Serena snapped.

"None of your business," he retorted and stomped out of the room into the hall.

Serena sighed, she didn't know what his problem was but she had too many of her own to care. She unfolded herself from the chair and decided that she should try to put something in her stomach. She just questioned her stomach's ability to hold it down.

On her way down she ran into Mina.

"Oi…what the hell Mina?" Serena asked after nearly being knocked down.

"Sorry," Mina said breathlessly. "I talked to Rei and she checked her fire. She said that she couldn't really get any details from it but she got a really bad feeling from it."

"Right…that helps _so_ much," Serena muttered sarcastically. She knew it was a bad thing, she didn't need someone to tell her something she already knew!

"You ok?" Mina asked, concerned.

Serena sighed, "Yeah. I'm sorry, it's just that this is really getting to me and it's so frustrating not knowing what to do."

Mina put her arm around her and squeezed lightly. "Come on, let's go get some food."

Serena just walked with her friend until they reached the great hall. They split up and went to their respective tables. Serena put some food on her plate but could do nothing but move it around with her fork. Her mind drifted to her dream, despite her trying to stop it.

_"There's nothing you can do to stop it…"_

The words whispered in her mind and her head shot up. The words made her want to cry and she couldn't figure out the reason. Who was it that jumped into her mind and left that ominous message? She knew it wasn't her own thoughts…the "voice" was different.

She looked down the table and saw Draco, his face was white, like all color had drained from it. _'Did he hear it to? But why? Does he have something to do with all of this?'_ Draco looked over at her and glared. He jumped up from the table and stormed off back to the Slytheryn rooms.

Serena sat there a while longer, staring at her food but she couldn't stop thinking about the dream. It made her lose her appetite and she finally resigned herself to knowing she wasn't going to eat. It was the day that everyone was going to the village so at least she didn't have to worry about classes.

"You coming Serena?" Mina asked, walking up to her.

"Sorry, but no. I just want to stay here and try to sort this all out," Serena answered.

Mina looked at her questioningly but didn't push it. "Ok…I'll see you when I come back." She slowly walked away, concerned about her friend.

Serena walked back to the rooms and found Draco sitting in the chair she'd been sitting in that morning. All of a sudden her body stiffened;

_'She stood on top of a tower, trying to find some way to get across to another battle going on. There were people around her, fighting. The rain was falling in her eyes, disrupting her vision. There was the sound of an explosion from behind her and everything was suddenly in flames. She looked across to where she'd wanted to get to and saw a figure raising a wand . It paused and another came from behind. She saw a light….'_

Everything went black and Serena began to crumple to the ground.

Draco had been sitting there trying to figure out why Serena's eyes looked so devoid of…anything. He got up to figure out what was going on with her and then she began to fall. He hurried to catch her and barely managed to do that before she hit the floor. He picked her up and laid her on the couch.

_'Why am I so concerned about her? And why did that voice tell me that I shouldn't be around her? She'll ruin my chances of going through with it…?'_

Serena groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her hand went to her head as she began to sit up. It was spinning and it hurt. She tried to recall what happened and why she'd been unconscious. All of a sudden she remembered. _'But I wasn't asleep this time…'_

She sat on the couch, her head in her hands, trying to recall everything from her vision. She remembered seeing the figures across the way, but al the features were blurred, like the rain in her vision decided to make a sheer veil in front of all the people. Since thinking about it caused her headache to get worse she gave up and looked around. She was by herself, but she remembered that Draco had been in there. In fact it was when she looked at him that she got that vision.

_'Does it mean anything?'_

Sorry. I know this chapter is really short but I have to get ready for work!! Hope you like it though!! I'll try to write another one soon. Hopefully tomorrow. After that it may take a little while because I'm going to a horse show in a couple weeks and a week before that I may not have access to a computer again. But I'll try really hard to write as much as possible before I leave!!


	15. Chapter 13

Haha I'm updating. And it didn't take me as long this time, lmao. I'm about to head to yet another horse show so this chapter may be cut short, but I wanted to at least update it at least a little bit, so here it is!!!

**Chapter 13**

Serena couldn't concentrate in class, her mind kept going back to that vision. It constantly replayed in her head, plaguing her thought and keeping her from doing what she had to do.

"Miss Snape!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

Serena's head shot up and she looked guiltily at the professor.

"I'm sorry," Serena mumbled. McGonagall gave a curt nod and continued with her lesson while Serena tried vainly to pay attention.

After class Mina walked up to her, "You ok?"

"It's that dream…vision…thing. Whatever. I don't know…It's getting worse though, " Serena answered.

"I talked to Rei, and she can't figure anything out that would cause you to have them. She keeps trying to get a reading but something keeps blocking her," Mina said.

"That's strange," Serena muttered. "I just hope they stop soon, I need sleep."

Serena tried to joke but it didn't come out the way she'd hoped, she sounded too tired for it to have worked as a joke.

"Serena," a voice said from behind her.

Serena turned to see Professor Snape.

"Oh, hi," Serena managed weakly.

"I think it'd be best for you to go back to the Slytherin wing and get some rest before you end up with more detentions than you can serve in one school year," Snape advised.

"Yeah…ok. Mina let me know what the assignments are ok?"

"Sure, no problem. Try to get some rest," Mina said, worried, and gave her friend a hug.

"Sure," Serena smiled faintly and headed to do as she was advised.

Draco was worried about Serena and in turn very angry.

'_I shouldn't worry about the stupid twit!!' _he mentally chided himself.

He stepped into the common room, decided to skip dinner because he didn't think he could eat. Besides, he didn't want to deal with anyone while his emotions were trying to betray him,

'_So she wasn't in any classes after the first one, so what? Why should I care?'_

He threw himself onto the chair and looked over at the couch to see the person who haunted his thoughts laying on the couch asleep. She'd been so tired she wasn't able to get up the stairs to her bed so just decided to sleep on the couch.

'_Hmph, she probably just decided to skip classes and sleep all day. That's all, nothing to worry about…like I should be worried anyway.'_

He couldn't stop staring at her. Her hair surrounded her, making it look like she had a silver blanket over her and her hand was slightly curled and resting by her face. He stared at her closed eyes, not realizing that he wished they would open so he could see the unique silver flecked blue eyes of her.

Out of nowhere she starting screaming and thrashing around on the couch. Draco shot out of his chair and, without thinking, rushed over to her. He grabbed a hold of her before she could hurt herself and starting talking to her.

"Hey, calm down, it's a dream. Wake up. It's ok!" He started to get hysterical, he didn't know what else to do except try to wake her up and it didn't seem to be working.

Finally her eyes flew open and met his.

"Oh…god…you were on the other tower…."

Sorry I can't write anymore, and that this is so short but I've REALLY gotta finish packing. I'll try to write a longer chapter as soon as I get back!! See ya!!


	16. Chapter 14

Hey!! Sorry it's taken a while to update...I haven't been able to figure out what to write next, lmao.

Chapter 14

Draco stared at her strangely then said "Ok...whatever that means, it was just a dream."

Serena shot away from him and replied, "I don't think it's just a dream. Something really bad is going to happen and somehow you're involved."

Draco sat there looking at Serena wondering if she knew what he had to do. A seed of guilt started, but he sqashed it so it couldn't grow. What was it to anyone else anyway, it was his own damned business.

"Well, let me know if you have anymore of these "visions" and if they get any clearer. Right now you're not making much sense."

Serena glared at him, knowing he was up to someting, but couldn't figre out what it was. She hadn't seen him actually do anything bad in the dream, but maybe he was going to. She could tell he was hiding something, he stood too stiffly and wouldn't look at her directly in the eyes when he talked to her.

"Whatever," she answered. "Just...don't do something that you may later regret. You may find that the people you hate the most may just be the people you'll miss the most."

With that said Serena turned and walked out into the corridor, deciding to go to dinner. She was lost in her own thoughts as she walked down the halls. Walking into the large room she noticed that dinner was almost over, so she grabbed a few things to eat before it all disappeared.

"Serena!"

She turned to see Mina running towards her. Serena had just put the last bite of food into her mouth when Mina grabbed her arm and dragged her out into the hallway. Serena noticed that Mina was blushing.

"What's your face all red for?" Serena asked, laughing.

"You'll never believe this," Mina mumbled.

"Try me."

"Um...well...Harrykissedme."

Serena held in her laugh, "What was that, you need to slow down."

Mina glared at her friend, "I know you know what I said."

"No, I didn't. You need to slow down," Serena could barely keep herself from laughing.

Mina sighed but couldn't help but smile when she said, "Harry kissed me."

"I knew it."

"What do you mean?"

"Please, you have to be really dense not to notice the two of you staring at each other when you thought no one was looking."

Mina blushed even more. "I was really that obvious?"

Serena laughed and put her arm around her friend. "Oh yeah. But it's ok. So are you two officially a couple now?"

"Well...yeah..." Mina answered with a smile.

"That's great!"

"Yeah. I've never had very much luck with guys, so I'm scared that it won't work out."

Serena stopped, making Mina stop with her. "Mina, if you worry so much that it won't work out, then it won't. That paranoia is going to cause so many problems that will just keep piling up until they strain the relationship too much to continue it."

Mina sighed, "You're right. I'll try really hard not to worry about it."

"Yeah, just focus on how it is now, and not how it may turn out to be."

"Thanks," Mina said, giving her friend a hug.

"Always." Serena pulled away. "Bed time."

Mina laughed. "By the way, how are you feeling."

"Better. Just needed sleep. My dream had more detail this time, but I'll tell you more about it tomorrow after you get some sleep." Serena said.

"Ok, just make sure you let me know. Goodnight."

"Night."

They went their seperate ways to their respective houses. Serena walked though the opening and noticed that the room was completely empty. Everyone must have already gone to bed. She began walking up the stairs to the bedroom when all of a sudden everything stared to shake.

'What's going on?!"

Serena turned around and ran back out and into the hall. As she got farther down the hall she heard sound sof people fighting.

'Oh no...'

She made her way through the fighting, taking anyone down that decided to try to fight her. She made her way blindly until she found herself on a tower.

"Oh god...my dream..."

She looked over at the other tower and saw Draco and Dumbledore. She thought frantically of the quickest way to get over there, panicking because she knew something bad was going to happen. Then it hit her, she pulled out her brooch that she still carried with her and transformed. She looked over at the other tower and saw someone else out there, both his and Draco's wands were pointed at Dumbledore, but Draco's was slowly dropping.

Serena used ther strength she got from transforming and made the jump to the other tower. As soon as she landed she saw Snape attack Dumbledore and the older man went over the edge.

"NO!" Serena cried. With tears in her eyes she de transformed and looked at the man who had raised her. "How could you?"

Snape took off with Draco and Serena chased after them. She caught them outside of the forest.

"Answer me!" She yelled.

He looked at her with some sorrow in his gaze.

"I had no choice," he said finally.

"How could you not have a choice?" she screamed.

"I made a promise to help Draco complete his mission, if I hadn't I would have died."

She glared at her adopted father then spat, "Then maybe you should have died."

Snape flinched and looked away.

"Why were you going to do it?" Serena asked Draco.

He looked at her, feeling guilty despite himself.

He sighed, "I was raised to hate him, even to fear him a little bit which just increased the hate. The same with Harry Potter. My father believes Voldemort is right and follows him always. I just always believed my father was right."

Serena looked at him and asked, "And now?"

"I think you may be right."

"About what?"

"Missing the people you think you hate."

Serena looked at him for a long time, "Then don't go with him," she inclined her head to Snape. "Help fight Voldemort, don't help him."

"I don't know any other way." Draco turned away and started walking off with Snape.

Serena watched them walk away with tears running down her face. Draco looked back and couldn't help the guilt that tore through him. Serena turned away and walked to the castle allowing Snape and Draco to get away, she couldn't bring herself to attack either one of them.

There's the end of this chapter!!!! Haha...what will happen next. Guess we all need to wait and see, lol. Let me know what you think!! 


End file.
